The invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method in which a plurality of colour developers are selectively actuated to produce monochromatic copies, e.g., red copies from an original document.
Among the conventional image forming apparatus such as an electrostatic copying machine, monochromatic copies, e.g., red, blue, or black copies can be produced. In this copying machine, a colour is selected by replacing one colour developer by another colour developer.
An object of the present invention is to visually recognize such a colour selection in the image forming apparatus where a plurality of monochromatic developers are employed, one of the monochromatic developers being exclusively operated during a one-copy production cycle.
Another object of the present invention is to visually recognize whether the monochromatic toner is depleted.